Forbidden Love
by AmericanDream
Summary: Yes in the begingin it seems they can be together..but wait till later chapters...muahahaha a ginny and draco love story
1. Default Chapter

I in no way own the characters in this story.They belong to J.K Rowling.This story is in no way copyrighted and is just a form of my imagination.  
  
  
Ginnny Weasley was an average 18 year old girl,caught up in trying to be noticed by her family and boys.*wink wink* Her 7th year at Hogwarts had just ended.She was thrilled there was no more school.Her parents planned a party for her celebrating her graduation form Hogwarts.,Ginny stood infront of her mirror staring at her reflection.She ran her fingers through her hair,wondering what was wrong with her..why no one liked her..why she couldnt be more pretty like Hermione..even get a glance from a guy..any guy...She had gotten over her crush for Harry since she realized she could never get him..even as gorgeous as he had gotten over the last two years.She sighed and turned around to face Hermione who was sitting on her bed brushing her hair.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Yeah hun" Hermione answered putting down the brush on Ginny's side table and walking over to her.  
  
"Why can't I be as pretty as you?Get looks from guys.?Last year I didnt get one look." Ginny said sadly.  
  
Hermione took Ginny's brush and started brushing Ginny's hair.  
  
"That was last year Gin...this year its different..you've changed" she laughed. "See your chest is bigger and guys love that,and you have longer legs, and your face is a nice shape." Ginny laughed."No one likes me and no one will...you have Ron..I have no one.."  
  
Hermione turned Ginny around.  
  
"I have an idea." She grabbed Ginny's arm and ran down the stairs with her and dragged her into the bathroom, took out her wand and made all kinds of things appear.Tons of make-up and clothes.Hermione sat Ginnny down on the counter near the sink. "Now don't move" Ginny nodded.Hermione spent hours doing Ginny's makeup,doing her hair,and picking out her clothes for the party tonight.When she was finished she turned Ginny around to face the mirror.Ginny was speechless. In shock Ginny spoke.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?!" she laughed with excitment. Hermione grinned. Ginny store at her reflecton. Her hair was long and straight, her make up was done so that her blue eyes and rosy lips stood out,she looked at what she was wearing...a baby blue tube top with a black mini skirt.Hermione chuckled. "Guys will be lining up to see you tonight.".Just then a knock came on the door.  
  
"Ginny get out fo there I have to gooo!!!!!" Fred yelled  
  
Ginny laughed and being the smartass she was said. "Go in a bush!". Hermione cracked up.Fred didn't waist any time. He barged in and stopped right in front of Ginny.He gasped "HERMIONE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?." Ginny laughed and trotted out,Hermione followed.Ginny looked at the clock it was 5:30, everyone would start getting there in about 15 minutes. She watched as her mother took out her wand and made all kinds of refreshments and food appear.She looked out the window and saw George setting up fireworks in the back yard, and Harry and Ron de-knoming the garden.Her and Hermone picked out music to play and put on all the party lights.Just for fun they started dancing to it ((dirty dancing)). There was a knock on the door but neither Hermione or Ginny heard it. Mrs. Weasley answered it and led the guest in the house,Ginny still facing the other way dancing didn't know who it was when she felt a pair of hands go on her hips and start dancing with her. She hooked her right arm around the guests neck and danced more grinding with him. When she turned around to see who it was she was in shock.  
  
He was gorgeous, tan skin..great shaped lips..he was built and muscular..he had the sexxiest deep gray blue eyes, and his silvery blonde hair hanging over his eyes.He was the sexxiest 19 year old guy she had ever seen. "Draco?" she whispered.He nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Sparks Fly

Draco Malfoy had graduated Hogwarts last year, and over the summer became best friends with Harry,Ron and Hermione, he talked to Ginny alot, almost everyday, he worked at the Quidditch supplies store with Harry during the school year. He hadent talked to Ginny since she had left to attend her last year at Hogwarts, being him he kept in shape lifting weights and going to the beach on the weekends with Harry and Ron and Hermione. He walked down a dirt path until he reached the burrow. H e was never quite physically attracted to Ginny, but he was really looking forward to seeing her at her party. He reached the door of the burrow and knocked. When it opend he saw a plump lady."Hello Mrs. Weasley..I hope Im not too early". he said politely."Oh not not at all Draco dear please come in. Ginny is in the family room with Hermione". She lead him down a narrow hall to the family room. "They are in there, dont mind me I have to go help Harry and Ron in the garden". she walked down the hall and out the back door.Draco put his hands in his pockets and walked in the family room.There he saw the two girls dancing, he knew which one was Hermione because he recognized her nice ass, but was that Ginny? No it can't be. he thought. He walked up behind Ginny and put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, grinding with her.She put her arm around his neck and turned around. "Draco?" she whispered.Draco nodded.  
  
"Oh my god I've missed you!!!" she squealed giving him a big hug.Hugging back he replied. "I missed you too Ginny".Hermone was staring at them..she knew something was different..like they werent gunna see each other as friends for much longer, but more."You look so different!! So..whats the word...sexxy!" Draco told her. She blushed."Well you look sexxy yourself Mr. Malfoy." she giggled."Oh so you like what you see?"he laughed."Very much so".  
  
A hour passed and all the guests had arrived. Ron was dancing with Hermione and Harry was with Lavendar.Ginny was over talking to Pansy when the song changed to a slow song. Ginny rolled her eyes."God I hate slow songs..It makes me sick watching couples dance".Just then Draco came over."Hey Ginny....you wanna dance?".  
  
~*~*~  
  
Did he just ask me to dance!? I mean me Ginny Weasley?! I must be dreaming! its too good to be true!."Sure." He grabbed her hand and lead her in the middle of the room and danced with her.She rested her head on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped tight around her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Malfoy what is up with you?..you've never felt this way about a girl, but she wonderful...everything you dreamed of. This is what was going through his mind while dancing with Ginny  
  
~*~  
.For some reason Ginny felt safe around him, like nothing was going to hurt her.  
  
~*~*  
She looked in his eyes, they were so gentle, she smiled at him and he smiled back, he slowly leaned his head down and kissed her lightly. No one saw this. She kissed him back, his lips were moving across her lightly but hungrily, she parted her lips and his tongue slowly slipped in. Massaging her tongue with his.By now everyone was staring blankly at them. She kissed him back wanting him to kiss her more, he did so, kissing her passionatly nipping at her bottom lip. Slowly he pulled away and smiled, she smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder again still dancing. Ron and Harry were in shock..Ron whispered. "Did I just see Malfoy and my sister making out?". Harry nodded. By now everyone were whistling and making soud affects, for some reason Ginny and Draco didnt hear them, its like they were in their own little world together.   
  
  
You like that?! Well the third chapter will be up soon i promise!  
  
~Krystyna~ 


End file.
